Falling: A Draco Songfic
by Sanna
Summary: A cold childhood and a promise never to love again. These are the things that were meant to be broken when he fell. Fell... in love. But falling in love was such a hard thing to do when one had never lived a life of love. But could he?


Falling: A Draco Songfic  
by: [Sanna][1]

* * *

> __
> 
> I'm afraid to fly, and I don't know why
> 
> Draco Malfoy. He was a boy no one could quite understand or reach. He was always so quiet so cruel so harsh, yet no one knew the real him. No his friends not his parents, no one. Inside he was just a shy boy, hiding behind a mask. He never opened up to another soul, he was afraid of getting hurt. He feared that above all. He didn't mix well with caring about others, not anymore. Why would he need the additional pain when someone else got hurt when he wasn't?
> 
> __
> 
> I'm jealous of the people who, are not afraid to die
> 
> He watched from afar, Potter was, as usual, surrounded by all of his friends. Weasly and Granger, his best friends, he confided in them everything and they told him their secrets. Dumbledore, Sirus and Lupin were also always there for him to talk to. Draco was envious of him. Potter wasn't afraid of getting hurt like he was. And in turn, he was almost always happy with them. Every time something life-threatening happened to him, his friends were always there for him, every time he got hurt, they stood by his side. And that was what Draco wanted most.
> 
> __
> 
> It's just that I recall, back when I was small  
Someone promised that they'd catch me
> 
> All these thoughts about trusting people were whirling around in Draco's head and an almost-forgotten memory came back to him. He remembered when he was just a little boy, back in the Malfoy Manor. Draco had been a regular child as any, running around with joyous exuberance. He too, loved his parents dearly. Draco worshipped the ground his mother walked on and his role model was his father. But then Voldemort came into the picture. He saw the rosy color in the little boy's cheek, the wide smile and was immediately displeased. He punished him with the Cruciatus Curse. The little boy in his memory cried in pain to his parents.
> 
> __
> 
> And then they let me fall
> 
> They hadn't made a move to help him. His beloved parents had just watched as Voldemort tortured their son for fear they too would be punished. He was hurt more by their actions, and that's when he realized they really didn't love him. He made a vow then and there to become what Voldemort wanted him to be. A cold-heartless boy, a boy no one could touch inside and hurt. His parents gave no reaction to his change, and that hurt him even more.
> 
> __
> 
> And now I'm falling, falling, falling fast again
> 
> But now he was falling again. He was falling in love with Hermione Granger, a Muggle-girl. A Mudblood. She was Potter's best friend, and although that should have been reason enough to turn him away, it did the opposite. He was drawn to her by the fact that he could already see was the kind and caring type, to stand by her loved-ones through thick and thin. Hermione was different. For all these different reasons, he liked her. She defied him, differently from Voldemort and he was attracted to her for these very reasons.
> 
> __
> 
> Why do I always take a fall, when I fall in love?
> 
> But he was scared. There wasn't a very good chance she'd like him back, how could she when he was such a cold-hearted boy? She had never seen the other side of him. And he knew if he fell for her, he'd fall… with no one to catch him. And indeed he was falling for her, hard. How much pain would he experience, how much suffering would take place in his torturous heart?
> 
> __
> 
> You think by now I'd learned, play with fire you get burned
> 
> Draco shook his head. No, this couldn't be happening to him again. How could his heart constantly betray him so? Why must he always get hurt? Why must he fall into a one-sided love? Everyone he seemed to love would never love him back, heck, no one did or ever had loved him. He just got hurt every time he even thought someone loved him when in truth they didn't. He tried to convince himself that these were all the reasons why he shouldn't love, but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted a chance to try it. To love again.
> 
> __
> 
> But fire can be oh so warm, that's why I returned
> 
> But the tempting thought of falling in love, the warm tingly feeling it gave him inside was constantly probing inside of him. He admitted it, he did want to be love, he had to take a risk. It was only his love though, Hermione hadn't returned it yet, but the love seemed to make Draco happier, stronger, like he was when he was a boy. The thoughts betrayed his old vow, but Draco tried his best to push it aside, at least for the moment.
> 
> __
> 
> Turn and walk away, that's what I should do  
My head said go and find the door, my heart says I found you
> 
> It was an on-going battle inside Draco's heart. His more rational side told him to go, leave the ridiculous thoughts of love aside as they meant nothing but pain. Draco wanted to go, before Hermione or any one else found out about his forbidden thoughts and laughed and jeered at him. But as Draco tried to clear his mind of all thoughts, only one remained. He loved her. He squeezed his eyes shut in deep thought. What was he to do? He only wanted what Potter had, which was love, with less pain. He knew it wasn't completely possible. For Draco Malfoy, he had to go through the pain before he could ever love. Did he dare risk it? Determinedly, Draco resolved to do it. He was going to tell Hermione he loved her.
> 
> __
> 
> And now I'm falling, falling, falling fast again  
Why do I always take a fall, when I fall in love?
> 
> He caught her right after class, she was about to head off to the Great Hall for lunch. Draco was immediately taken in by her soft look of surprise and more when she didn't give him a look of pure hatred like she usually did. He figured that look usually came after his own scowl. This gave him more courage to tell her how he felt about her. Draco brought her to the beautiful garden right outside the Hall, and they stood under the willow tree. The setting was lovely, and he only hoped she thought the same.
> 
> __
> 
> It always turns out the same, love someone,  
Loving myself, only got me to blame.
> 
> For the first time, he confessed everything he felt to her. It all came out in a rush, as he was quite nervous and wanted to get it over with before he lost his courage to do so. Finally, the last few words came out, "I love you." Draco braced himself, his expression as blank as he could make it, but Hermione could see the desperation in his eyes and the rigid tension in his strong shoulders, and she knew he expected her to reject him.
> 
> __
> 
> Help me I'm falling, falling, catch me if you can
> 
> Draco saw a small smile form on her lips and immediately, his hopes washed over him, and Hermione caught a long glimpse at the full, real boy he really was. She took his extended hand. Why should she turn him down? She was in love with him after all. She had realized it a good long time before he had though, being the smarter one after all. But she hadn't had the courage to tell him first. She hadn't realized how deep her feelings were for him until this very moment. A shy smile replaced the known scowl he usually wore and a strong bond was soon formed between them.
> 
> __
> 
> Maybe this time I'll have it all  
Maybe this time I'll make it after all
> 
> They leaned closer and soon their lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss. She hadn't said much, but Draco knew, somehow, he realized she truly did love him as well. His was filled with hope for the future, a chance to love and be loved. Maybe the loved he shared with Hermione would give him a chance to open up to others and experience that warm feeling he had closed himself off for most of his life. As they parted a bit, she smiled back widely at him, "I love you, too." That was all Draco needed to hear. He pulled her closer to him and he buried his face in her neck and Hermione felt him relax, almost collapse. When she finally embraced him, Draco felt the stinging behind his eyes. Things were finally as they should be.
> 
> __
> 
> Maybe this time, I won't fall  
When I fall, in love.
> 
> Hermione could see Draco's relief. She didn't understand it much. Was he that afraid of her rejection? Had he not seen her looking at him, into him all these times? But now was not the time to question. Instead, she kissed him again, a kiss full of comfort and reassurance. Draco was flying now. He fell, in love, and she had caught him. Sometimes, the risk was more pain that falling actually was.

* * *

Hey! Hoped you liked that! I realized more people reviewed Beauty and the Beast and figured they prefered the songfic so I decided to go back and write one while I was having writer's block with Hidden Behind the Mask. Did you like the song? It came from the play They're playing our song. Do any of you know where I can get an Mp3 of this? If you guys were wondering this could possibly take place somewhere in between Hidden Behind the Mask. I promise you, I will try to work on HBtM soon, I'm just trying to focus on that challange thing. It will be good I hope! And if anyone was wondering about the background, yes, it's not originally mine. Sorry for those who have complaints. This fic was of a spur of the moment. I didn't have the time to pick out a new background and I really liked this one. Anyways, suggestions? Complaints? Reviews? Down there please! Thanks!  
  


   [1]: mailto:ladyswan_1@hotmail.com



End file.
